


Walking Backward

by Missy



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy still wants to remain a child; Peter tries to help her out by using a bit of Tink’s magic, but things go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Backward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladiesbingo using the prompt: You’re Only Young Once: Age Regression

Wendy Darling could behave in an absolutely mature manner these days. She could hold tea with great aplomb, and smile gracefully around odious behavior. Her mother was proud of her, praised her every chance she got. But Wendy’s accomplishments as a stunningly accomplished hostess withered and faded under the sight of her first pair of kid heels.

Mother Darling insisted she wear them to her coming out ball, and it was enough to make Wendy stomp about in an agitated tantrum for hours in the But right now she felt anything but mature as she stared at her very first true adult dress and her Gibson Girl hair. But Wendy wasn’t at all pleased by the idea of being forced toward adulthood, pressed toward marriage and teas and socials before she was twenty. Though old enough to keep her feelings from leaking into her public behavior, Wendy still hadn’t gained her emotional sealegs as an adult yet; she was apt to throw tantrums when things didn’t go her way. And wearing pinchy shoes two sizes too small through various minuets wasn’t Wendy’s way.

“Grow up! That’s all mother wants me to do! Never to have fun. But I don’t want to grow up!” And the heels sailed across the room, colliding with her closet door on a thud.

A minute passed by, then ten, and when she realized the shoes weren’t going to dance themselves onto their mounts on their own accord, so she got up and tossed them into the void. And then – naturally while she was distracted with various mendacities - a light rapping upon the glass sucked away her attention.

Her eyes lit up. “Peter!” She rushed toward the window and pulled it open….but he wasn’t there. And as the realization sunk in, so did her disappointment. “I might have known,” she glowered, closing the windows and slumping her way onto the bed.

Then came the miraculous sound he’d been waiting for. “Hey Wendy!”

Unfortunately it was coming from right beside her and under the covers.

“Peter!” she gaped, then clutched the bosom of her dress and throwing herself out of bed. “This isn’t decent!”

“Aww, when did you start caring about decent?” Peter plugged his index fingers into his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. “Tink!” he cried.

The little pixie had been hiding among Wendy’s things on the dresser – playing, from what Wendy could smell as she flittered by, her perfume. She perched herself upon Peter’s index finger.

“Tink, Wendy wants to be young again, and I don’t see why she shouldn’t be. Go help her!”

The tricky faerie did as she bade, showering a waiting Wendy liberally in stardust. Soon, it had its effect; she felt herself growing smaller, younger in appearance though not intellect. The problem was that she kept on shrinking.

Yes, she was growing tinier and tinier, younger and younger – soon she was shrinking from her dress and losing her mobility, her teeth. She was a helpless infant and growing smaller “Peter!” she cried desperately, but it came out as a baby’s scream.

“I don’t know how to fix it!” he shouted back. “Hold on Wendy!”

…And then she sat up with a tiny shriek, hands flying toward her face…which felt very grown up. And her nails! They were properly polished, glittering in the moonlight. 

Wendy flew from the bed, catching sight of her own reflection. Her face: her eighteen-year-old face, pimples and freckles and all – stared back at her with open-mouthed relief. “I’m me again!” Spinning about laughing joyfully, she rushed to the window to thank her savior invisible. 

And far above her, in the twinkling diamond cape of starlight, she swore she could hear Peter laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Peter Pam** , all of whom are the property of the **Estate of J.M. Barrie**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
